Blind Man's Bluff
by WolfHowl091
Summary: Alice has thought of a new game. But when they play it, Emmett gets a bit carried away. What will happen when Carlisle finds out?


Alice called all of us over. She practically dragged us over the river and through the forest. We got to a clearing.

"Right. I have an idea. Why don't we play a game!?" Alice said.

"Alice…" Edward moaned.

"The last time we played a game, two hikers died." I said.

"Just because Emmett got a bit too carried away." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, well, Jasper finished them off!" Emmett said.

"Yeah, I'm not proud of that." Jasper said.

"We are not going to play that game." Alice said.

"Then what Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Blind-man's bluff!" Alice shouted.

"Alice!" we all moaned.

"What?!" Alice asked surprised.

I stared at her.

"Please." She said.

"Oh, not puppy-dog eyes!" I said.

"Please!" Alice whined.

"Fine!" I said.

"Ok. Who's going to be the blind man?" Alice asked.

"Last one to the clearing on the south side of the forest?" Emmett suggested.

We nodded.

"Ready…set…GO!" Emmett shouted.

We ran through the forest. Edward in the lead.

We all got to the clearing.

"I defiantly beat you!" Rosalie shouted at Emmett.

"No. I got here first!" Emmett shouted back.

Alice was giggling.

"Wait. Alice, why didn't you tell us who was going to win back there?" I asked as I pointed in the direction we had just come from. "And why don't you tell us now before Rosalie and Emmett start a fight?"

"Why do you have to ruin the fun Bella?!" Alice stopped.

"Well?!" Emmett asked.

"Emmett. You're the blind man." Alice said.

"What?! No way!" Emmett said.

"Put on the blind fold." Rosalie said as she passed Emmett a pink scarf. Emmett scowled.

"Ok. RUN!" Rosalie shouted.

We all scattered away from the clearing. Branches and stones were breaking as Emmett entered the forest again.

I heard laughs from different parts of the forest.

"Everyone re-group!" Alice called.

We all found each other again. We all laughed.

"Where are you guys?!" Emmett called.

He stumbled back into the clearing.

We took it in turns to throw a stone at him. As soon as the stone hit him, he would run in the direction it had come from, but we had already run to a different place.

"Come on guys!" Emmett said. "This isn't fair!"

We laughed again.

"Yeah. Ha ha. Really funny!" Emmett said, sarcastically.

"Emmett." Edward called.

"What?" Emmett replied.

"Try to keep your thoughts PG." Edward said.

We all burst out laughing.

"Yeah! Funny!" Emmett said.

"It is!" Rosalie said.

"Is this you getting me back for that arm wrestle?" Emmett asked Rosalie. She ignored him.

Alice called us over quietly.

She whispered so I could barely hear her so Emmett wouldn't hear her.

"When I give the signal, everyone throw a big rock at him." Alice said.

We all nodded.

We went back and surrounded Emmett. Rosalie held the biggest rock. She smirked when she saw me looking at her. I rolled my eyes at her and then went back to looking at Alice.

She waited for a bit and then said, "NOW!"

We all threw the rocks at him.

Emmett was surprised and then grabbed the air around him.

"Emmett! NO!" Rosalie screamed.

It was too late. Trees fell and rocks flew through the air.

Jasper and Edward ran up to Emmett and pulled the blind fold off him.

Emmett looked around.

"Really Jasper. We can't take you anywhere!" Emmett said.

I would have laughed at the joke if Carlisle and Esme weren't there. Their arms crossed.

We all stood still.

Carlisle shook his head.

"This is the third game that I have banned this week." He said.

"Everyone get back to the house." Esme said.

We all ran back to the house.

"Well, what did I miss?" Jacob asked.

"We were playing Blind Man's bluff." I said, simply as I walked passed him.

"And half the forest go destroyed." Alice said in the same way as she walked past him.

"And now Carlisle's banned it." Rosalie said in the same way as she walked past him.

"Aww. I didn't get a chance to play!" Jacob said.

We all looked at him. Carlisle shook his head.

Jacob frowned. "What?!"


End file.
